


Everything must come to an end, The drip finally stops.

by HoneyDripz



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angel Wings, Avian Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Bird Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Canonical Character Death, Creeper Hybrid Sam | Awesamdude, Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Enderman-Ghast Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Goat Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Graphic Description, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ranboo & TommyInnit Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Reader Needs a Hug, Reader-Insert, Sad Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Sheep Hybrid Cara | CaptainPuffy, Toby Smith | Tubbo Needs a Hug, Toby Smith | Tubbo in Denial, Toby Smith | Tubbo is Not Okay, Traumatized Minors, Traumatized Toby Smith | Tubbo, traumatized reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29864037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyDripz/pseuds/HoneyDripz
Summary: A fic about the events of march 1st in the stream where Tommyinnit loses his last canon life to Dream while stuck in prison together.Its much alike to the stream except you the reader are a part of the smp and when you hear about his death? Everything goes downhill. This is just not pleasant and contains graphic descriptions of violence, Please dont read if sensitive to that sort of thing. Thank you and enjoy.
Relationships: Awesamdude & You, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Niki | Nihachu, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Ranboo, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Cara | CaptainPuffy & TommyInnit, Cara | CaptainPuffy & You, Niki | Nihachu & Ranboo, No Romantic Relationship(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF) & You, Sam | Awesamdude & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & You, TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF) & You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Everything must come to an end, The drip finally stops.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sssemicolonn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssemicolonn/gifts).



> Lol thats the most tags i've ever written- BUT ANYWAYS I cried about Tommy's death for 2 whole days so this is kinda me projecting but whatever! Love u all mwah and enjoy reading <3 ALSO! Fem reader cuz im bad at writing boys :( oh this fic is kinda based off songs aswell.

As Y/n looked up at Sam with her E/C eyes and she held back tears as she processed what he had just told them. Tommy was dead. Sam looked down at her glassy eyes and frowned as he heard a small sniffle. He crouched down next to the teenage girl as he comforted her. Y/n nearly pounced onto Sam and sobbed in his grasp, Her golden wings unfurling and wrapping around herself and Sam almost knocking over Tubbo and Ranboo. She stares up at the prison in tears realizing that Tommy spent his last hours alone with their tormenter during his last moments. Her H/C hair flowed gently with the wind as the rain poured down, Almost as if the gods were weeping as well for the death of the young boy who never got to live his life in peace.

Hours passed where they just sat there under the roof of the prison entrance crying and mourning the loss of their dear friend, the boy whose story was not one of Theseus or the story of Icarus, But the story of Tommy who was bound to a horrible life story in which he never got to live his childhood.

Tubbo refused to believe Tommy was dead and insisted that it was a publicity stunt to make sure nobody wanted to go to the prison anymore. No matter how many times Sam assured them it wasn't and said that Tommy was dead while Tubbo insisted it wasn't true, Tommy couldn't leave him yet.

Y/n walked around the smp before finding a nice spot to put Tommy’s tribute from her. Little did she know the things to come, How the boy would be given another chance to redeem himself from the man who killed him.

She smiled at her work as she looked at the pond she decorated and the little safe haven around his tribute, It may look like a bit much but she was happy with it. Especially happy with the little jukebox which had his favorite disc in it playing on loop every time someone would visit, it was sweet and she knew that if he saw it he’d like it. 

Y/n ran over to Tubbo in snowchester and hugged him softly from behind. Tubbo exclaimed and panic flooded through him until he heard the laughs and giggles coming from Y/n. “Come with me! I have something to show you Tubs!” Before he could answer she was already dragging him somewhere close to Snowchester but hidden in the trees. Once they arrived he gasped at how beautiful it was and he wondered how long it took Y/N to build this. Tubbo smiled as he heard Mellohi playing in the background and he looked over at the gravestone that Y/n had built, as he walked over he could make out the words carved into the stone.

**_“I hate to see you leaving, a fate worse than dying.”_ **

**_“Here lies the memories of Tommyinnit, A wonderful friend and brother.”_ **

Tubbo smiled at the words and he held back a few tears, He wished he could brag to Tommy about his platonic marriage with Ranboo and how he was “married” before Tommy, just to watch Tommy get all pissy and start yelling a string of swears until Y/n made him shut up. Y/n walked up next to Tubbo and smiled holding his hand and putting her head against his shoulder, they sat there for a few minutes like that enjoying the silence. (That was platonic ya nasties. If you thought it was anything romantic leave >:( No shipping minors, Thats weirdchamp.) Ranboo accidentally stumbled upon the spot a few moments later and looked around, “Wow.. This is amazing, Who built it?” Ranboo looked at Y/n and Tubbo expectantly and Y/n just laughed as she walked over and patted his shoulder “I did monochrome boi. Isn't it nice?” She laughed as Ranboo got all upset that she had called him “Monochrome boi” and stormed over to the bench she had set up. A few moments later the sun started to set and Y/n practically dragged Tubbo and Ranboo to the tree that she had added a platform to and smiled as she climbed up the ladder to watch the sunset from the chairs she had put up there. Tubbo and Ranboo sat on both sides of her watching the sunset in awe as they all laughed while telling jokes and bantering every few minutes. Once the sun had set they all agreed to stay up there for a few more moments for the serenity, though they all knew they’d fall asleep up there but if that were to happen, It was information for only them to know, And they were okay with it. 

  
  


Y/n woke up next to Ranboo and Tubbo, She realized they were still up in the little tree hangout she made and she laughed as she remembered they grabbed a blanket last night and saw that Tubbo was taking most of the blanket. It had been an entire day since they heard of Tommy’s death and she felt a lot of the weight lifted after last nights happy memories and she felt glad that she built this place, It was like a safe place for the three of them to hid from the world. Somewhere that nobody would find them. She heard a branch crack and immediately shot up looking around, She saw Antfrost and BBH and she looked down at the completely mortified. She tapped Ranboo and Tubbo waking them up quickly and pointing down at the two men who were progressively getting closer to the tribute. Ranboo and Tubbo stood up and started climbing down and Y/n followed afterwards. Before they left she grabbed the disc and ran, She wanted to at least keep the disc as a memory of her hard work seeing as Ant and Bad would probably destroy it. The three finally arrived in Snowchester and locked themselves in Tubbo’s house for the rest of the day, And eventually fell asleep playing uno.

-Time skip-

Y/n woke up uneasy due to a dream she had in the night, more of a nightmare than a dream. 

_**nobody-** _

_**Nobody...-** _

_**Nobody?** _ _**Nobody.** _

_**Nobody?- Nobody?** _ _**..** _

_**ooo~ Nobody. Nobody ~** _

_**:)** _

She looked at the ceiling of Tubbo's Snowchester home and curled in on herself as she remembered the white porcelain mask on Tommy's body when Sam went to check on them, She remembered when Sam brought Tommy's corpse with that goddamn mask on his limp and fragile body. Y/n cried as she looked up at the ceiling. Tomorrow, she'd visit Dream tomorrow to give him a piece of her mind. Ranboo woke up before Tubbo and noticed Y/n shaking and sobbing so he immediately walked over and comforted her, Ranboo knew Y/n was perfectly capable of herself and could calm herself down but he would rather provide a bit of comfort for the younger. As she calmed down Tubbo made his way over and laid his head in her lap "Hey there sexy" he gave her a little wink and started laughing since Ranboo started freaking out and saying that someone could take it the wrong way. 

Y/n was playing with Tubbo's hair while Ranboo streamed, She sat on the bed with Tubbo's head in her lap and Ranboo sat at his streaming desk only a few feet away. It had been 3 days since Tommy's death and she hadnt seen a ghost of him yet which they all found quite strange. Y/n smirked as she grabbed a pillow and hit Tubbo on the head with it. He yelped in surprise and sat up grabbing a pillow aswell and smashing it into her face, to which she tried to avoid but failed terribly. "We should go out today." She looked up at Ranboo and threw a pillow at the back of his head causing stream to question where it came from, "Hey! Whats the deal?!-" He looked over at his bed and glared at the two, He wasnt actually mad though. Y/n and Tubbo were 2 out of his 3 soulmates (Platonic soulmates au) Tommy being the third, though he was gone. Y/n made grabby hands and Ranboo took off his headset and told stream he'd be gone for a moment before reluctantly walking over and plopping between Tubbo and Y/n. He ruffled his soulmates hair and then smiled and walked back to his headset and unmuted stream. Y/n and Tubbo just pouted and walked out the door to Tommy's old house, they did this everyday since he died just to make sure it stayed nice incase he was ever revived, Though that was just their hopes speaking. 

As Y/n finished organizing things in chests she smiled proudly at her work. Tubbo yelled for her to hurry up so they could go back to their newly built home, They passed by Tommy's hotel before they could get home and she looked up at the huge building in sorrow, Tommy would never get the chance to run his hotel. The point of the hotel was to bring the server back together, to redeem himself in the eyes of everyone. Her eyes flickered ahead as she remembered that they had to get home and she ran after Tubbo who was already very far ahead.

As they arrived at the house they got a message from Sam, they looked at each other and opened the message.

_**"Tommy is alive."** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pogchamp. I added more to the story so yuh minor edits.


End file.
